


Worthy

by spoky



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoky/pseuds/spoky
Summary: DISCLAIMER: This story is RPF, meaning that I use the star image of real people to tell a completely fictional story. It's not meant to offend or insult anyone. Please do not share my fiction with the people I write about on social media or otherwise. Thank you. (For full disclaimer, please see my profile.)Michelle is tired of being a woman. Alaska cheers her up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request at AQ, so I blame the anon who requested this. Otherwise I probably wouldn't have come up with the idea.

The thing about Battle Of The Seasons was to recognise that it was unlike any other drag-tour. BOTS was hectic, stressful, demanding and  _ continuous. _ There was very little time for breaks or individual assessments of mental health. You kept going until the tour was over, got your paycheck and went home to your loved ones to break apart. Of course there were people to support you, people who cared and took care of you. But ultimately you were responsible for your own actions and career. Were you to fuck up, it was on you. No one was irreplaceable. Alaska had gotten the memo and when he had signed up for the tour, he knew what to expect. That did not mean he wasn’t grateful when the bus pulled up to the Hilton parking and Michelle’s voice announced that everyone were booked individual rooms for once.    
  
“I’m expecting you back in the bus at 10am and if you’re not here, you’re out,” Michelle announced and people knew she was serious. The organisers of the tour in the previous city had been a mess and Michelle had struggled to pull the show together. The meet and greet had been a catastrophe, and Sharon and Courtney had made it worse by arguing constantly.    
  
Alaska grabbed his shoulder bag and walked out of the bus. He wanted no distractions. He had a perfect plan: a long hot shower, a call to mom to wish her happy birthday and sleep. He wasn’t going to bother any of the queens or staff. He would finally get the well deserved night of sleep and be ready to continue the tour tomorrow. It would be a well deserved break from reality.    


 

* *

 

Alaska dropped his bag on the bed and looked around in the room. With white, new sheets and a television set, the room was cosy enough to make a homey impression but failed to make him completely comfortable. He opened the minibar, thinking that one beer would not hurt. As long as he didn’t join the others at the bar he would be fine and get an early night. He reached for a bottle and was surprised at the crown cap. Eyeing around in the room brought no results as he tried to locate a bottle opener. That would’ve been way too easy and lucky. He took a deep breath and frowned. Which idiotic company even made crown caps anymore? Heineken, apparently. He was about to return the bottle back into the minibar, but then remembered that Michelle was staying in the room next to his and carried a keyring bottle opener with her. Yes, he had decided not to meet any of the queens or staff tonight, but Michelle was different. Michelle was a friend. Alaska opened his hotel room door and took the three required steps to reach room 523.    
  
He knocked cautiously, feeling guilty that he was bothering Michelle at this hour. She needed the rest probably more than any of them and as she opened the door, he tried to look apologetic.    
  
“Hi girl,” he greeted and was slightly surprised at how tired she looked. The absence of any makeup probably made the impression more prominent. 

“Hi Alaska, what can I do for you?”

Michelle’s tone was weary and somehow sad. Alaska eyed at her dark blue pyjamas and was rather impressed at how quickly the woman had changed. He had barely had time to get settled in his own room.    
  
“Hi,” Alaska repeated and smiled warmly. “I’m sorry to disturb, but you have a bottle opener, don't you?”   
  
Michelle frowned at Alaska’s words but as she caught a glimpse of the beer at his hand, she snorted and shook her head.    
  
“Sure,” she said and left the door ajar as she walked back into the room. Alaska took the open door as an invitation and snuck in, closing the door behind him. 

The room was dimly lit and Alaska had to wonder whether he had woken Michelle up. The bed certainly had already been visited and on the nightstand he saw an opened bottle of white wine.

“Michelle, are yo-” Alaska started but got interrupted as Michelle thrusted the bottle opener at him.

“Here,” she said sternly. “Open up. I want to go back to bed.”

It was out of character for Michelle to be so dismissive of Alaska’s drinking, which made him suspicious that not everything was alright.

“Hey, ‘chelle,” Alaska drawled and placed his hand on Michelle’s shoulder. “You ok?”

The woman chuckled and turned her back to Alaska, reaching for the wine glass on the writing desk.

“I’m alright, just tired,” she replied and downed the glass. “You know how it is.”

Alaska did know how it was, but Michelle was also one of the the strongest women he knew and to see her on the edge of what seemed like a mental breakdown was alarming.

“Michelle,” he started, but was once again cut short.

“Justin, I appreciate it. I really do, but I need you to go,” she said firmly and Alaska could tell she wasn’t used to asking for help. She was independent, self-sufficient and stubborn. Michelle was the epitome of a career woman who needed no one. At least she wasn’t going to admit to it.

“No,” Alaska said quietly. He wrapped his long arms around her shoulders and pressed his chest against her back. Her hair smelled of soap and her body felt soft against his.

“I’m not going anywhere before you tell me what’s going on,” he continued and Michelle snorted.

“Who put you in charge?” she asked, clearly doubting his capability to lead. He chuckled and squeezed her tighter.

“You did,” he drawled. “Just now.”

It wasn’t completely out of character for them to be hugging. It was however new that it was Michelle needing the support and not Alaska.

“Come on, let’s get on the bed and you can tell me all about it,” he whispered and she nodded. It was obvious she was exhausted and in that situation the half of bottle of wine she already had managed to down did not help. Alaska kicked his shoes somewhere to the general direction of the front door and placed his unopened  beer next to the half empty Sauvignon Blanc.

Michelle crawled on the bed and Alaska fell next to her, stroking her dark hair lightly. He felt slightly ashamed that he had taken the woman, her care and support, granted throughout the tour. She played the mother not only for her children but also for all of them and truthfully, that was little too much to ask from any woman.

“Is it just exhaustion?” he asked cautiously and she snorted.

“Among other things,” she said, avoiding his eyes.

“Like what?” Alaska prompted and wondered whether he was pushing too much. It seemed like she didn’t want to talk about it, but simultaneously she seemed revealed that he had asked. It was confusing.

“You’re the last person I should ask,” she chuckled and grinned at him.

“Why?” Alaska asked, baffled.

“You’re gay,” Michelle snorted, as if the answer was obvious. Alaska had no idea what she meant.

“What’s that got to do with anything?” he asked, frowning.

“A lot, if I want to know whether I’m sexually appealing,” Michelle sighed and Alaska could recognise an undertone of sadness in the voice.

Alaska was quiet for a while and took a good look at the woman lying next to her. She refused to meet his gaze. Her breasts were stretching the fabric of her pyjama top and her nipples were prominent, probably thanks to the room temperature. Her hips created a beautiful hill that descended down to her waist and knees. Her figure was full and curvy, soft and powerful. Absolutely gorgeous on her own right and Alaska smiled at her insecurity. There was no reason for it.

“You’re gorgeous,” he said and placed his hand on her hips. “And you should never doubt that.”

Michelle chuckled and shook her head slightly.

“It doesn't feel like that,” she said quietly. “Not when half of the internet is speculating your weight and your husband has a big mouth, fucking asshole.”

Alaska worried his lip. He knew the feeling. Not about weight per ce, but he could imagine the pressure Michelle was under, and he was familiar with the feeling of being under online scrutiny. He could relate, not only to the internet comments but also to the rejection by your partner when you wanted to connect. Michelle knew he would know, she had gotten him through the worst of it.

“For what it’s worth,” he drawled quietly. “I think you’re stunning.”

He reached to brush his fingers over her cheekbone and she smiled at the touch.

“Thank you dear,” she said quietly.

Alaska wasn’t entirely sure what possessed him to do it, but he slithered closer and pressed his nose against hers briefly.

“I mean it,” he said firmly. “I think you’re gorgeous.”

Michelle met Alaska’a gaze and as he was preparing to be kicked out of the bed, he suddenly felt her fingers underneath his chin. He hadn’t been expecting the touch but was not going to back away either; he could sense what was coming and prepared himself for the kiss. It wasn’t the first girl in his personal space and probably would not be the last one either. When she finally leaned in and failed to make contact, Alaska lowered his head slightly, closing the distance. The kiss was hesitant and exploring. It was slow and warm, only Michelle closing her eyes, while Alaska kept studying her eyelashes and the shape of her nose.

Michelle’s lips felt soft against his and while he might’ve never entertained the idea previously, she made him feel safe and secure -- both of which were feelings he rarely associated with first kisses. He opened his lips slightly and traced the form of her lower lip, drawing a small satisfied sigh from her. The sound made him grin and kiss her more firmly. As he closed his eyes, he could taste the wine and smell a slight scent of coconut on her. Their noses brushed together as Michelle pulled him closer, kissing him deeper. He felt slightly lightheaded and carefully brought his hand on top of her right breast, giving it an exploratory, gentle squeeze.

Michelle responded by lifting her chest towards the touch and Alaska read the reaction as permission to go further. He lifted the hem of Michelle’s top and foisted his hand up, revealing her stomach and grabbing her naked breast underneath the top into a firmer hold. He circled the areola gently and brought his right leg in between hers. The action made her spread her legs slightly before grinding her hips up against him. 

“Fuck,” she sighed, barely audibly against Alaska’s lips. 

The comment made Alaska chuckle and he pressed one final kiss on Michelle’s lips before lifting the top over her breasts and lowering himself to capture the left nipple between his lips. He licked around the areola before kissing the nipple more fully, carefully testing how much she’d like, how much she could take. The texture of her skin was smoother and silkier than Alaska’s usual lovers. The way her body vibrated under his was also slightly different, the movements were smaller, the sounds of pleasure softer. There was a round shape one after another, as Alaska traced his hand over Michelle’s body. Every single curve followed by another. There were no sharp angles or hard muscles. She was gorgeous and he pressed his leg firmer against her crotch while stuffing his hand in between her pyjama bottoms and panties, to grab her ass. 

She groaned under the touch and squeezed his leg firmly against her with her thighs, grinding against him. 

“More,” she begged with a groan and Alaska halted. He could give more. He lifted himself up to press a strong, hungry kiss on her mouth while untangling his lower body away from hers. She groaned in protest at the loss of contact, but Alaska shut her up with his tongue while dragging her pyjama bottoms and panties down to her knees. He couldn’t reach further down and had to break the kiss in order to pull the clothes completely off of her. He kicked the clothes away from the bed after getting them off Michelle and refocused his attention to her breasts, while bringing his hand in between her legs.    
  
“Close,” he instructed her, remembering the way he once had been instructed to do. She closed her legs, trapping his palm in between her crotch and thighs, creating just the right amount of pressure for now. Her eyes tightly closed, she kept breathing shallowly as Alaska kissed her neck and collarbone while massaging small systematic waves against her pussy. Her breathing got deeper and as she finally grabbed his wrist, demanding more, Alaska smirked.

Kissing and licking her chest and stomach, he made his way down and parted her legs, settling in between them. He pressed a wet kiss on top of the vulva before taking a long, strong lick over her clitoris. Michelle moaned loudly and sought Alaska’s left hand into hers while tangling her fingers into his hair. Her need and shameless begging made Alaska grin. He circled the swollen clitoris with his tongue, drawing agitated breaths from Michelle, and brought his right hand onto her opening. He hoped he wasn’t crossing boundaries as he pushed his middle and ring finger inside the wet glistening heat.

Michelle’s approving moan, and the way she trapped his head between her thighs, erased all of his worries as he started to fuck Michelle with rhythmic, regular thrusts. It was beautiful to watch, how his consistency and enthusiasm built up the tension in her body, how her breathing got erratic and how she eventually was pleading him to finish it, to give her something to tip her over the edge. As she finally came, grabbing his fingers tightly inside, pressing her pussy firmly against his mouth and pulling his hair stronger than she probably meant to, Alaska could only smile. The way her entire body seemed to pulsate with pleasure and the way in which she seemed to have absolutely no control was breathtaking to witness. She looked absolutely exquisite in her abandon.

It took Michelle a while to catch her breath afterwards and Alaska kept stroking her smooth, soft stomach, occasionally playing with her pubic hair while he waited. She smelled of coconut and sweat next to him and her hair had tangled with the necklace she was wearing.

“I don’t know what to say,” she said quietly and chuckled, lifting her eyes to meet his.  

“You don’t have to say anything,” Alaska replied, smiling. He knew her well enough to know that she wasn’t reading too much into it; they knew each other well enough to know that it had been an act of care and support, and not anything else.

Alaska’s words made Michelle laugh brightly and she shifted closer to press a peck on his shoulder.

“Fine,” she agreed and pulled the duvet over them. “Then I won’t.”

The seven hours of sleep Alaska got that night might not have been enough to completely erase his sleep deficit, but as he watched a lot more relaxed, energised and confident Michelle yell at Courtney for cutting it the last minute the following morning, he thought it had been worth it. She was worth it.


End file.
